


A Bump to the Head

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, At Least To Begin With, Ben is oblivious, Co-workers, Fluffy Ending, Hero Ben, Hux develops a crush, Hux hates Ben, Hux wants nothing more than to bang Ben, M/M, Mild Smut, Romcom feels, Sweetheart Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux despises his cubicle neighbor, Ben Solo. His mere presence makes Hux's skin crawl.<br/>One icy winter morning Hux has an accident and hits his head, he forgets everything he knows about Ben and develops are rather heavy crush on the man who looks after him after his fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bump to the Head

Hux's coworker who sat in the cubicle next to him always typed with only the index fingers of each hand. He always hit the keys so hard, as if he was using a typewriter. He probably owned a typewriter, he was that kind of person. A hipster if you will. The point was, it got on Hux's nerves how hard he hit the keys. They were forever replacing keyboards for him.

He was tremendously tall and had poor posture and he always sat hunched over at his desk. Hux couldn't help but envisage a praying mantis every time he heard Ben Solo typing away, so slowly and irritatingly loud.

Ben always listened to his head phones way too loud too. Hux had lots of complaints to make but he could never get Ben's attention. It was easier to IM on the in house messenger.

 _Your music is too loud. Hux_ \- 2.13pm

Message seen - 2.13pm

Music still at same level 2.17pm.  
  


**~~~**

  
Hux sighed.

Ben was eating potato chips at his desk, making one hell of a racket. Not only did he chew with his mouth open but he had a bad case of TMJD, his jaw clicked away repeatedly.

 _Can you not eat at your desk outside of lunch hours. It's very distracting. Hux_ \- 4.27pm

Message seen - 4.28pm

The chewing and jaw clicking continued.

After twenty minutes or so Hux couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his belongings into his satchel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He shoved his computer chair to the side, letting it slam into the cubicle wall.

He was even more irritated that Ben didn't flinch at the sound.

"Oh, you're off early... Have a good weekend!" Ben sang out as Hux left in a huff.

Hux furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw. He hated Ben Solo.

  
**~~~**

  
Hux's alarm blared on Monday morning. As he expelled a tired sigh he saw his breath billow out into a white cloud before him. It was that cold.  
  
He pulled the covers up closer to his neck and snuggled in, groaning at how freezing it was. He was so snug he fell back asleep.  
  
  
**~~~**

  
The sound of birds chirping awoke Hux from his comfortable slumber. He opened his eyes. It was light outside. Meaning he had slept in.

"Fuck!" Hux shouted as he ripped the covers back and ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

He managed to get ready in record time, looking a little less put together than usual, but who cared. Who did he have to impress anyway?

He ate his toasted bagel on the train as his leg bounced impatiently the whole way to work.

  
**~~~**

  
Hux finally arrived at work and ran up the front steps to his office building, forgetting it was the middle of winter and those steps were notorious for being frosted over, a serious slipping hazard.

As he reached the top of the steps he hit a patch of black ice and slipped ass over teakettle, smacking his head hard on the concrete.

He lay passed out for an unknown amount of time.

When he came to he stared up at a dark haired figure looming over him, he was being shaken by his shoulders -

"Hey! Hey, hello, Hux... Are you with me?" the man asked.

"I... I feel sick" Hux sat up slowly, feeling overwhelmingly nauseous.

The man still kept a hold of his shoulders, helping him sit up.

"Easy, slowly now. You probably have a concussion"

Hux's cheeks began to expand and he lurched forward.

Before he knew it he had blown chunks over the dark haired man.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry..." Hux managed to go bright red even though it was below freezing outside.

"It's... Fine. You definitely have a concussion. We need to get you to a hospital. C'mon, I'll drive you" The man said and he helped Hux to his feet, "Luckily I've got a spare shirt in the car" he said as he looked down at the remnants of Hux's breakfast smeared across his shirt.

"Wait. I, I don't even know you... Do I?"

The man stopped in his tracks and looked at Hux, looking for a sign that he was kidding. He looked dead serious.

"Hux. It's me... Ben - Ben Solo? I work with you. In the cubicle next door?"

"Who?" Hux looked so confused.

"...Never mind. It'll come back to you. Here's my car" Ben said as he opened the passenger side door and helped Hux in.

He then walked round to the back seat and threw his jacket, which had managed to remain unscathed from the projectile vomit, into the backseat. He took his t-shirt off and balled it up, tossing in into a near by bin. He grabbed his spare shirt and slid into the drivers seat of the car.

He sat shirtless for a bit, fiddling with the knobs of the heater with one hand, the spare shirt occupying the other.

He didn't notice that Hux was sat staring in awe the entire time.

Once he was satisfied with the heater setting he finally slipped his t-shirt on and started up the car.

"How are you feeling? Let me know if you gotta hurl, I'll pull over" Ben said.

Hux stared at Ben's arms, muscles twitching and flexing as he changed gears and gripped the steering wheel. The shirt Ben wore was rather slim fitting, the image of his bare torso beneath it burned into Hux's brain.

They sat in silence on the way to the hospital, save for Ben checking how Hux was every few minutes.

Hux didn't say much in response.

"Hey, don't nod off, it's dangerous!" Ben said a little too loud and he clutched Hux's thigh and shook him.

"I'm awake!" Hux snapped.

"... Oh sorry. You had me a little worried. Anyway, we're almost there... "

  
**~~~**

  
Ben opened the car door for Hux and helped him out.

He grabbed Hux's arm and draped it across his own shoulders, allowing Hux to lean on him for support, not that he needed it.

Once in they were in the waiting area Hux began filling in some paper work while Ben went to get them some coffee.

"Low fat cappuccino with cinnamon, right?" Ben asked as he held the takeaway cup out for Hux to take.

"I dunno, I guess so. You seem to know more about me than I do right now..." Hux smiled sheepishly as he took the coffee, "Thanks"

"No problem. How's the paper work going?" Ben asked as he slumped down next to Hux.

"Um, I'm doing the best I can... Do you know where I live?" Hux asked, pointing to the address section of the form which was left blank.

"I... Yeah I do. Here" Ben replied, taking the clipboard from Hux and filling in the paper work for him.

"How do you take your coffee?" Hux asked.

"Double cream caramel latte with extra caramel and two sugars" Ben replied.

"Wow, you don't look like you'd drink that sort of diabetic coma inducing concoction..."

"Meaning?" Ben asked, sipping his drink, glancing over at Hux.

"Oh, I mean. Y'know, when your shirt was off in the car... I couldn't help but notice... You're, y'know... Pretty fit..." Hux said, clearing his throat multiple times before changing the subject, "Do we get coffee for each other often?"

Ben was about to reply when a nurse came over to take them through to the exam room.

  
**~~~**

  
Hux lay on the exam room table waiting for the doctor to arrive, Ben stood awkwardly at his side.

"You doing okay?" Ben asked, as he placed a hand on Hux's shoulder.

Hux wondered to himself what his relationship with Ben was. Ben seemed to have so much concern for him; were they a couple?

Before he could ask, the doctor came in.

"Mr. Hux, you're here for a suspected concussion, yes? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I think I slipped on some ice on the concrete steps at work, hit my head. I don't know how long I was out for. Ben found me"

"Okay. Ben, can you tell me any symptoms Mr Hux is displaying?" The doctor asked.

"Well, he's got a gash on the back of his head. He threw up not long after he came to, he seems to have some memory loss. He doesn't seem to remember who I am..." Ben fidgeted nervously, running his hand through his long dark hair.

"And who is exactly are you in relation to Mr Hux? Boyfriend, friend, colleague?"

"Are you my boyfriend?!" Hux interrupted, sounding a little too eager for the answer.

Ben blushed, "We uh... We just work together"

"Oh..." Hux muttered.

"Well then, we're just going to run some routine tests, I think you're going to be fine but just rest while you're here. Ben, you can leave or stay, up to you" The doctor said before leaving the room.

"... I'll stay, you'll need a ride home anyway" Ben said, as he settled into the arm chair in the corner of the room.

“Thank you... I hate hospitals”

“Same”

  
**~~~**

  
“Ben?”

“Yeah?” Ben replied, looking up from his magazine.

“Are we friends?”

Ben scoffed, “I wouldn't say that”

“Well... Enlighten me, how well do we know each other?”

“We work together”

“Yeah you said, cubicle neighbors. But... You know my address, how I take my coffee. We must be friends at least?”

“Not at all...The truth is, you kinda hate me. I annoy you. If I even so much as breathe in your direction it irritates you...” Ben said, glancing down at his magazine.

“That doesn't sound likely...”

“It is, read your work IM's when you get back to work, you're always firing complaints my way...”

Hux folded his arms across his chest and glanced out the window.

They sat in silence until the doctor came back an hour later.

  
**~~~**

  
“So Mr Hux, everything looks fine. But you shouldn't stay alone tonight, you'll need someone with you in case your symptoms become worse. Can that be arranged?” The doctor asked awkwardly as he glanced over at Ben.

“I uh... I don't really have anyone-”

“I'll stay with you, crash on your couch or whatever... If you want?” Ben interrupted.

“Okay” Hux replied - again, a little too eager.

After they filled out the discharge paperwork – well, after Ben filled it out, they made their way out to the parking lot.

Ben helped Hux to the car and they made their way back to Hux's apartment.

“Do you wanna get something to eat on the way home?” Ben asked, breaking the silence they'd sunk into in the car.

“I'm not really hungry. I don't know what I feel like” Hux replied, looking out of the car window.

“We can stop at the market, I'll make us something later when you're feeling hungry”

“You cook?” Hux asked, sounding surprised.

“Yeah. I'm a culinary school drop out” Ben replied.

“Did I know that about you, before?” Hux asked.

“Probably not, you wouldn't know much about me I don't think. Like I said earlier, you hate me”

Hux shuffled awkwardly in his seat, he hated finding this out about himself. That he apparently despised Ben. Ben, the man who came to his rescue, who was so sweet, so caring and so incredibly attractive.

“I don't hate you. Stop saying that...” Hux mumbled.

“Trust me, you do. You just don't remember... Yet” Ben replied.

Hux rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window.

  
**~~~**

  
After arriving at Hux's apartment Ben waited on him hand and foot. He made sure Hux was comfortable on the couch, draped in a warm blanket, with a hot cup of tea at the ready.

Ben settled in on the couch next to him, sitting a fair distance away.

“You can sit closer, I don't bite. We can share the blanket if you want, if you're cold?” Hux said.

“It's ok, I'm fine. I should start dinner” Ben said before making his way to the kitchen.

“What are you making?” Hux asked.

“You'll see!” Ben yelled in response.

Hux sighed, he would liked to have been under that blanket with Ben. Never mind.

  
**~~~**

  
Ben returned about an hour later setting two dinner plates full of chicken cacciatore on the coffee table.

“Dinner is served” he said, smiling nervously at Hux.

“Looks great, smells even better” Hux smiled back as he freed his arms from the blanket he'd been swaddled in.

“Mmmm” Hux groaned orgasmically as he ate Ben's delicious cooking, “This is so good, you're an amazing cook”

“Thanks” Ben smiled, chewing on his chicken as his jaw clicked away, but it didn't seem to bother Hux, much to Ben's surprise.

  
**~~~**

  
Hux practically licked his plate clean. When he was done he grabbed Ben's plate and began to get up.

Ben placed his large hand on Hux's forearm, pushing him gently back down onto the couch.

“I'll get it, you're supposed to be resting” Ben said as he gathered up the place and went to the kitchen.

He returned after cleaning up.

“Are you tired, do you want to go to bed?” Ben asked.

“Yeah I am pretty beat” Hux yawned.

“C'mon” Ben said, extending a hand out to Hux and helping him up off the couch, leading him to the bedroom.

Hux couldn't help but feel turned on.

“Where are your pajamas?” Ben asked, and there it went; potential boner killed after pajama talk.

“I just sleep in my boxers” Hux replied, dropping the blanket to the floor as he began stripping off confidently in front of Ben, before crawling onto the bed in an attempt to lure Ben in.

Ben scratched the back of his neck before nervously running his hand through his hair, he cleared his throat, “Okay, well I'll be out in the lounge if you need me. Night”

Hux sighed as he snuggled into the covers. He was fucking cold. He never slept in his boxers. The truth was he didn't want Ben to see his plaid grandpa style pajamas, he was so sure he could coax him into the bed. But he'd failed, and now he lay half naked and freezing.

  
**~~~**

  
Hux woke up, it felt like the middle of the night but he wasn't sure. He was cold and shaking. His head was pounding.  
  
He got out of bed and made his way to the lounge where he found Ben sleeping soundly on the couch.  
  
“Ben” he whispered, “Ben, wake up”

“Huh, what – what is it, are you okay?” Ben shot up off the couch and stood in front of Hux, taking his hands in his.

“I'm fine. I'm just cold...And...I'm kind of lonely”

“Oh...” Ben replied, “Well, let's get you back in bed” and Ben led Hux back to the bedroom.

'It's happening, he's going to get in bed with me, I just know it' Hux thought to himself.

Ben sat Hux down on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers back for Hux to hop it, after which he walked over to Hux's dresser.  
  
“I'll find you something warm to wear” Ben said.

Hux almost whined with frustration as his head crashed back into the pillows.  
  
Ben pulled out a pair of worn out plaid pajama pants, “You do have pajamas... If that's what you can call these...” he held them up as he glanced through a sizeable hole in the crotch back at Hux.

“... That's for easy access” Hux replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Ben.

Ben didn't get the hint.

He tossed the worn pajama pants at Hux, and continued to rummage around the draws, “Here, now you'll be warmer” he said as he tossed a matching shirt over to Hux.

“'K Night!” he said as he flicked the light off, his large bare feet padding across the hardwood floor and back to the lounge.

Hux sighed loudly before slipping into his ancient holey pajamas.

  
**~~~**

  
Hux lay awake staring at the ceiling, thinking about Ben being in the lounge. Just a few metres away.

Before long he found himself in the lounge standing over Ben once again.

“Ben...” he whispered, “Ben...Ben...Beeeen”

Ben awoke, “What, what is it?"

“I'm cold...”

“Oh...Still?” Ben replied, rubbing his eyes, “Okay, c'mon then” the sound of defeat in Ben's voice gave Hux some hope that maybe this was it. Maybe he was finally going to succumb and get in bed with him.

Hux was practically skipping as they made their way to the bedroom.  
  
“Hop in” Ben said as he pulled back the overs, Hux crawled in on all fours, looking back over his shoulder seductively at Ben.

“You gonna lie down?” Ben asked, holding the covers up with one hand.

“Yes sir!” Hux replied, eagerly rolling onto his back.

Ben walked over to the closet to get a spare blanket, and Hux's heart sank. This wasn't it.

Ben cast the spare blanket across Hux and began tucking him in like a child.

At one point Ben's face dipped low and near to Hux's, his long dark hair danced across Hux's cheek sending an eager shiver through his body.

He took a chance and decided he'd go in for a kiss, but as he did, Ben pulled away and was oblivious to Hux's advance.

“Okay you're all snug and tucked in now, time to rest. Night” and Ben was gone.  
  


**~~~**  
  


“BEN!” Hux yelled, standing over Ben in the lounge for the third time.  
  
Ben awoke with a loud startled snort, “Shit! What?!”

“You're coming to bed with me... Now”

“I...Um...” before Ben could give an actual answer he was being dragged in the direction of the bedroom by Hux.

“Strip off” Hux ordered in a low whisper.

Ben did as he was told.

He stood before Hux in his boxers, his toned muscular body on display. Hux was practically drooling.

“I'm gonna touch you now, okay?” Hux said.

Ben nodded.

Hux ran his fingers slowly over Ben's torso, up his back, drawing him in closer.

“I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?”

Ben nodded and expelled a heavy nervous breath.

Hux placed gentle kisses along Ben's collar bone, leading up his neck, across his jaw, finally ending on Ben's shapely plush lips.

Ben let out a satisfied moan as he relaxed into the kiss.

Hux began to kiss Ben more deeply, more passionately, he pressed his hard length up against Ben's leg and ran his hand over the front of Ben's boxers to feel if Ben was hard yet. He was startled to find how endowed Ben was. He smiled against Ben's mouth.

“What?” Ben whispered nervously.  
  
“Nothing. You're just so... Big” Hux replied, giving Ben's cock a teasing squeeze.

Ben wrapped his arms around Hux and lifted him onto the bed, laying him down and crawling on top of him.

Hux put a hand on Ben's chest, “Uh uh. Let me take care of you, it's your turn now...On your back” he ordered.

Ben complied.  
  
Hux trailed wet kisses down Ben's chest and stomach, pausing as he pulled down his boxer shorts, Ben's erection springing free.

Hux wrapped his slender fingers around Ben's cock and began pumping, his pace building slowly.

He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

Ben looked down to watch himself disappear into Hux's warm wet mouth.

Ben ran his hands gently through Hux's soft ginger hair, “Oh fuck you're good at this” Ben exhaled, finally relaxing.  
  
He laid back and let himself be taken care of.  
  
  
**~~~**  
  
  
Hux lay on his side, Ben cuddling him from behind.  
  
“Ben, are you awake?” Hux whispered.  
  
“Mmm” Ben hummed in response.  
  
“I don't hate you Ben. Maybe I did before, but I definitely don't now...”

“I know”

“Did you hate me?” Hux asked.

“No. I was always pretty fond of you”  
  
“Did I know?”

“I don't think so”

“I'm sorry”

“Don't be. We're okay now” Ben replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Hux and nuzzling into his shoulder, “This is kinda morbid, but I'm glad you slipped on that ice and cracked your head open...”

“Me too” Hux laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a cute one off after my other fic series got a little heavy and serious. I hope you like it, just a bit of rom-comesque fun! :)


End file.
